


HANDS

by Theamazingbobinsky



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theamazingbobinsky/pseuds/Theamazingbobinsky
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Kudos: 5





	HANDS

Here it is, first draft, soft hands


End file.
